End users of social networks may create various types of networks that include social networking participants linked together by their relationships. Linkages between participants within a social network are deliberately established by selection and invitation (e.g., user-defined). Often, linkages in an end user's social network only comprise a portion of the actual linkages or relationships for the end user. That is, the end user may have social connections with various individuals who are not within their social networks. If this individual is not a participant in a subject's social network system or the individual has not been invited to the social networks of the end user, this relationship remains outside these user-defined social networks.